


Conditional Miracle

by VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon Temporary Character Death, Chuck Shurley Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Coda, Complete, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean in Denial, Emotional Constipation, Fix-It of Sorts, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Chuck can bring Castiel back to life, but only on one condition: Dean has to tell Castiel how he feels about him. Not that "You're family, Cas" stuff, but how Deanactuallyfeels.A coda for s12e23 "All Along the Watchtower"(a bit late, but better late than never)





	Conditional Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Jackles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Jackles/gifts).



> This was actually based off of a request/prompt [4Jackles](http://archiveofourown.org/users/4Jackles/pseuds/4Jackles) gave me a little over a month ago. Unfortunately, I'm a lazy assbutt and only got around to writing it for her today. Bad Amber, no biscuit. Even though the new season starts in less than two weeks and I'm sure we've all seen the sneak previews by now, hopefully you guys still like this. It was my first time writing a coda, so here's hoping. *fingers crossed*
> 
> Oh, and a quick hint (that basically gives it away): this won't be the only one after I hit 100 user subscriptions (okay, maybe that was a bad hint, I do suck at that). At 96 right now. ^_^

_No. No! No no no no no!_

That one word was on permanent repeat in Dean’s mind, his brain screaming it like it was the end of the world. Mostly because it was, or at least it felt that way. Cas, his Cas, angel of the lord Castiel, was lying on the ground, not moving, not breathing, burnt wings spread out beneath him. Dean’s legs had given out beneath him at some point, but he had no idea when. He just knew that he was now weeping on his knees next to the empty vessel of his best friend, some of the only family he had left in the world.

“Please, no, you can’t be gone,” Dean whispered. Cas had always come back, why wasn’t he now? Though there’d never been the charred remains of his wings before. But even still, he always came back. Always.

“Cas, please get up,” Dean begged the lifeless body. He shook its shoulder, as if the angel was just sleeping. “You have to get up now, you have to be alive. I…” Dean’s voice cracked as tears streamed down his face. “I need you Cas, I will always need your feathery ass. So please, don’t be… be… dead…” That last word broke the hunter, and he collapsed on top of Cas’ ex-body, crying harder than he ever remembered crying in his entire life. His mom, his dad, Jo, Ellen, Bobby, Kevin, Charlie, none of them had felt anywhere near this insurmountable. This was an end the likes of which Dean hadn’t known he could feel. “Please,” he whispered into Cas’ ugly trench coat. He had teased the guy about it so many times, even though now Dean couldn’t think of it as anything other than perfect. Or it would be, if Cas were still in it, alive and kicking butt.

It was minutes, or maybe hours later, when Dean started to pray. _God? Chuck? Why haven’t you brought him back yet? You always bring him back, so just do it already. Bring Cas back!_

Dean held his breath, listening to Cas’ chest to hear that first heartbeat, that first sign of life, but nothing happened. He waited, and waited, and still, absolutely nothing. And that lack of a miracle was when the hunter got angry.

Dean jumped to his feet and started pacing as he shouted to the sky. “What the hell, Chuck? I have saved your ass, saved your whole fucking pet species, so many damn times and you can’t even do this for me?” He screamed, getting more pissed off by the second. “You have brought him back so many fucking times already, even when he was exploded into bits, so one little hole in his chest shouldn’t be a big deal,” he continued yelling to the indifferent night sky. “So get down here and bring my angel back already!”

Even more waiting, and still nothing. “Please God,” Dean said, no longer able to bring himself to yell. “Please bring my angel back.”

Dean closed his eyes long enough to blink, but when he opened them back up, Chuck was standing in front of him, still wearing the same outfit Dean had seen him in last, almost a year ago. “Dean,” he started to say, a sympathetic expression on his face, but the hunter surged forward and cut off whatever else He had to say. After all, Hell hath no fury like a truly pissed off Winchester.

“Fix this,” Dean demanded, pointing to Cas laying on the ground. “Fix this right the fuck now, or so help me…” He had no idea what to use as a threat, but if Chuck didn’t bring Cas back he would gladly make it his life's mission to make God pay for this.

“I can bring him back,” Chuck said slowly, and Dean visibly relaxed, the tension draining from him with just those five words. “I can, but you have to do something.”

“Anything,” Dean agreed without the slightest hint of hesitation. He meant it too, and knew that Chuck knew. “Go through trials? Fight a bunch of monsters? Go back to hell for eternity? Whatever you say, Chuck, I’ll do it with a damn smile on my face.”

Chuck smiled softly, as if He were proud of the human standing before Him. “Nothing like that, Dean. All you have to do is tell him.”

Dean stopped what he was doing. “Tell him what?” He’d do it, of course, do anything for Cas, but he had no idea what Chuck was talking about. At least he didn’t consciously know. His subconscious, on the other hand…

“Your feelings, Dean,” Chuck replied, His smile going from soft to amused. “You have to tell him that you love him.”

“I… yeah, I love him. He’s family. He knows that,” Dean choked out. His denial was still strong, but there were cracks forming, getting bigger by the second.

“You know exactly what I mean, Dean,” Chuck said, smirking now. “I’m God, remember? I know everything.” If Dean didn’t know any better, he’d think Chuck was actually freaking teasing him. He definitely preferred the guy back when He was just a scared prophet who wrote crappy books about his and Sam’s lives.

“But,” Dean started to say before he froze. The cracks in his denial were making it all fall apart, and that thumping feeling that had been growing steadily stronger for over eight years now finally made it impossible to hide from the warmth that his love for the angel put off. Son of a bitch, he was in love with Cas. Had been, in fact, almost since the beginning.

“You do love him, right?” Chuck asked, even though He already knew the answer.

“Yeah,” Dean said in wonder. “Yeah, I do. I didn’t realize it ‘til now, but I’m in love with the dorky little guy.”

“And?” Chuck said as a lead.

“I was afraid to say anything, afraid to even think it to myself because he’s a guy, and I’m a guy,” Dean continued, still marveling at the new feelings swirling about inside of him.

“That never really mattered,” Chuck admonished him.

“I thought it did, though,” Dean admitted. “I thought it mattered, so no matter how head over heels I was for the guy, I couldn’t even think it to myself. When I stared into his eyes and wanted to kiss him senseless, I couldn’t have those thoughts so I pushed them away.”

“And now?” Chuck asked, sounding like a therapist at this point, but Dean couldn’t care less. Breaking through his emotional constipation was the most freeing feeling he’d ever experienced, and knowing that Cas going to get to come back to life because of it made it so impossibly amazing that the hunter could barely contain it all.

“And now I can spend the rest of my life with him, doing all the chick flick shit that I tease Sammy over,” Dean said in awe. “I mean, I hate those things,” he continued, trying to ignore that knowing look Chuck gave him. He was over one major denial, that was enough for today, thanks. “But with Cas, maybe…” Dean trailed off and shrugged.

“You know, I’ve been waiting for this for a while now,” Chuck said, teasing glint back in His eyes. “I kinda figured something like this would happen.”

“But,” Dean said, pausing as he tried to figure out how to work past all his fears and anxieties. “But he deserves so much better than me, he deserves someone less screwed up, someone better than anything I could ever hope to be.”

“I’m sure he probably feels the same way about you, Dean,” Chuck lightly scolded the hunter. “But I’m also sure that he would want you anyway, flaws and all.”

“Really?” Dean asked, and Chuck nodded. “How do I tell him all this, though? I mean, I suck at feelings, and I had a hard enough time telling this stuff to You, so I can’t even imagine trying to tell Cas.”

“Dean, I think he already knows,” Chuck said and pointed behind Dean.

The hunter turned around to see a living, breathing Cas, fatal wound-free, staring at him in awe. “Dean?” Cas gasped, eyes wide and body trembling ever so slightly.

“How much did you hear?” Dean asked.

It was Chuck that answered. “I brought him back as soon as you agreed.”

“So you heard all of that?” Dean asked, feeling sick and not sure if it was because of fear or because of that foreign feeling of hope.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas responded, giving him a rare, truly happy smile.

Dean took a few shaky steps forward. “And you, uh… How do you feel about… all that?”

Cas took a few of his own shaky steps. “I love you too, Dean,” he said softly.

Dean practically tackled the angel, kissing him like he should’ve been doing for the past eight years. Cas kissed him back just as passionately, and they broke apart every so often just to whisper “I love you”s to each other, Dean included.

Chuck disappeared to leave them to their reunion and let them enjoy their new relationship, smile still on His face. He just hoped they’d remember to invite Him to the wedding. Father of the groom and all.


End file.
